


March of Olympus

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: The residents of Mount Olympus are ready for war against the Titans, from their perspective. Based on "The Beginning of the New War".





	1. Zeus

I have overthrow you once

Sent you to the dungeons of Tartarus

And now

Your siblings and you're free once again

And you boast to everyone in the world

That you want to claim your rights back

Fine, if you want war

Then I'm ready for it

I can't wait to fry you again

You never changed, father


	2. Ares

The darkest of hours has arrived

The flames of war has ignited

The Titans challenging us for power

If they want it

Then feel free to challenge the God of War

My spear can't wait to stab them

I will make them regret it

I'm ready to defend Olympus at all cost


	3. Aphrodite

I know

I'm not a warrior

But I'm willing to prove

That I can fight too

I've spent my times training

I can't waste it

I'm willing to fight along


	4. Themis

I am a Titaness

But I'm not sided with Cronus

And I never sided with him

It looks like he still greedy for power

Guess that he still not changed

Although he has been imprisoned for thousands of years

Stop daydreaming, brother

You just wasting your time

By law and order

I'm ready to defend Olympus

Even if it means that I must fight my own siblings again


	5. Athena

Cronus overthrows his father

And he's overthrown by his own children

Yet he refused to admit defeat

It's not my father's fault

It's his own fault

He's a dictator

He's not suitable to rule the universe

He's only suitable in Tartarus

Since he waged the war against us

Time to send him there again, shall we?


End file.
